A Kiku Christmas
by Chichita
Summary: Canada is stuck hosting the yearly Christmas Party as well as Japan paying for it all because of America. Warm smiles, wondering mistletoes and secret mischiefs are insured. Japan better learn what Christmas is all about before other nations start hinting otherwise. Japan-centric All nationsxJapan ((HITAUS TILL NOV 2013))
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Snow, Warm Greeting

**Title:** A Kiku Christmas  
**Characters/Pairings:** Japan-centric; WorldxJapan  
**Rating:** T for some smexy stuff later on*hums*  
**Summary:** Canada is stuck hosting the yearly Christmas Party as well as Japan paying for it all because of America. Warm smiles, wondering mistletoes and secret mischiefs are insured. Japan better learn what Christmas is all about before other nations start hinting otherwise.  
**Status:** _In Progress_

**A/N: Second part, this follows up the story **_**A Kiku Halloween, **_**if you haven't read it I advise you do so you will get this story better. It follows up the story. **

**To all the readers who enjoyed the last story, I hope you'll like the second part. Thank you all for following up the story. More WorldxJapan will be included in this story because theirs hardly any to read and I love it. Japan is perfect for everyone and it somehow he makes sense with any pairing lol. Spread the love~**

**Disclaimer:** Yes…I don't own Hetalia but I do own the concept of the story!

**Enjoy & Review! **

~*~Hetalia!~*~

An early morning of December, traveling on one of the airline airplanes he headed towards his destination. The long hours in the airplane left Japan with a sore back and aching neck.

A female voice spoke over the airplane's speaker. _"Welcome to Toronto, Canada we will be landing in a short time. Enjoy your visit and have a Merry Christmas~."_

Finally arriving he descended from the airplane. Japan tried to find the nation that he was going to be working with this Christmas party.

Not seeing the nation anywhere, Japan took his suitcase and went to sit on one of the available benches outside.

Rubbing his hands together for more warmth, puffs of warm air escaping his lips he wondered why he didn't bring a warmer jacket to protect him from the winter air. Only wearing a nice dark green sweater and some dark pants, he wasn't exactly prepare for the harsh cold of Toronto, Canada.

'_I'm going to freeze before Christmas comes…'_

With his pale uncover hands, Japan started playing with his PSP he brought with him. If only his fingers weren't going numb maybe he could press the right buttons.

"It's all America-san fault…" Japan mumbled as he remember the request America asked for Japan back at the Halloween party. He certainly remembers awaking at the end of the party sprawl over the floor with a huge headache. Nothing could make his head feel better for days.

Other than that only certain parts of the party played in his head, he couldn't remember much after he started a drinking contest with both Russia and Prussia. Drunk after a couple of drinks, he had only vague memories, one including a promise he made with America….he thinks.

So he was here to help Canada plan out the Christmas party coming up next week. To be more precise he was here to pay for all the expenses of the party because he 'promised' America. His wallet was going to hurt for many months following.

Dozing off on the bench, he didn't see a figure closing on him until it tapped his shoulder lightly. Not taking any chances after the incident with Hungary and Ukraine back in America's state, Japan unsheathe his katana and twirl around to point its deadly blade at the intruder's neck.

"Eeep!"

The man had blond hair shoulder length with a very unique curl sticking out. Behind some glasses his violet eyes gleam with fear. Japan took a good look at the person and was surprise to find Canada with a pair of grocery bags.

"Canada-san? I didn't see you arrive."

"Nobody does…ummm can you not point your long sword at my neck, its making me nervous." Japan noticed he was still firmly pressing the blade very close to the other nation's neck.

"_Gomennasai _Canada-san_." _Finally sheathing his katana did Canada seemed to relax.

"N-no I'm s-sorry for arriving late Japan, I was trying to get the some food before you arrived but ended up sidetracked."

"It's fine Canada-san, I'm glad to see you."

Canada curiously stared at Japan making the other nervous.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Japan as he worried that maybe he had insulted the Canadian nation in some way.

"Your nose is pink, it's as cute as a button." Canada said softly and shyly smiled at him making Japan in return flustered. Japan was certainly not expecting that.

"Well now that you are here, let us head to my house so you can settle down. Knowing my brother he might barge in any day to see if we have completed organizing for the party."

"Of course Canada-san."

Walking down the busy streets, Japan noticed many stores decorated for the holidays. Christmas decorations hung around the outside on pine trees, posters advertising special discounts at nearby stores and lots of Christmas lights yet to be turned on. Many people were out to buy presents for their dear ones while other gazing at the special offers.

Little kids ran back and force watching the sky with glee.

Small snowflakes were starting to fall, covering the streets with a white snow. The coldness of the snow made Japan start to shiver. His sweater wasn't doing a good job in protecting him from the cold.

Japan tried not to shiver but Canada took noticed.

Passing a few more stores did Canada halted in front of one of the many small shops and told Japan to come in. Japan follow Canada inside the shop, glad that it was a bit warmer inside.

As Canada went to buy whatever he was going to buy, Japan took the time to look outside one of the shop's glass windows at the fallen snow.

The snow looked so beautiful and pure.

Its unique design twirled around until it descent on the ground reuniting with its other fallen flakes, together making a blanket of snow.

Distracted once again but this time by the snowflakes, he didn't notice a warm coat encircling his body until he felt the fur tickle his face. The coat hung considerably big on his small frame, almost making the coat go pass his knees. He noticed how the coat looked as white as the fallen snow outside.

Looking to the side he found Canada handing him a long fluffy red scarf with a pair of warm mittens.

"Try them on Japan."

"Canada-san you don't have to…"

"I don't want you to feel cold, especially since here it tends to get pretty chilly." Canada quietly took the red scarf and put it around the Japanese man neck while pulling over the hood of the furry coat. Handing Japan the red mittens he asked him to take a look at one of the near mirrors.

Japan hesitantly took a look and found out that the top of his hood had two adorable fluffy polar bear ears on the top. "So _kawaii…" _Japan said with his lips slightly pulling upward. Going to go pay for the materials he found Canada already at the cashier.

Canada came back after paying for the clothes even though Japan protested that he shouldn't spend money buying him this stuff.

"Take it as a welcoming present." Canada said timidly blushing at Japan to accept his offer.

Japan didn't want to offend Canada and he didn't want to go outside to face the cold weather again. It was Japan's fault he didn't prepare for the harsh cold so he gratefully ended accepting the present. "_Arigatou_ Canada-san."

As Japan and Canada exited the small shop, Canada couldn't help thinking that Japan looked adorable with his cute furry polar bear coat, it made him look so huggable.

Unnoticed by Japan, unconsciously behind the warmth of his scarf Canada had a hidden grin plaster on his face at the idea of having the Japanese nation as his personal polar bear to cuddle with during the nights.

Canada's face started warming up, embarrassed that such ideas had even entered his head. He shyly took a look at Japan walking calmly besides him, his deep dark chocolate eyes taking in the scenery around them.

Japan's eyes reminded him of his favorite maple syrup, a rich dark color and glossy with shine.

Maybe he should glomp him…

"Canada-san?"

Noticing that Japan was looking at him directly at the eyes, Canada nervously looked away embarrassed that he was caught staring.

Seeing a café he usually visited nearby Canada asked Japan if he will like to stop there before heading to his house trying to hold down his growing blush.

"D…do you w-want to stop at a café Japan? A hot drink on the go will warm us up." Canada softly asked as he pointed at the café just ahead.

Japan glanced at the said café and nodded at Canada.

Walking down the snowy streets, both nations entered the small café and stood behind a counter waiting for one of the workers to take their order.

As Japan looked over the different drinks offer a teenage female café worker wearing some black framed glasses came from the back and noticed Canada waiting to order.

" you're up early today, will it be the usual?" asked the café worker. Then she noticed the cute Asian person standing beside her regular costumer. "She's a cutie, what will she have?"

"_Nani_?"

"His a male …."

The café worker stared at Japan double checking. "Oh I'm so sorry mr. for mistaking you for a girl but your just so _precioso _I just assumed you were! You're Japanese? " Japan nodded. "I love reading your hometown's mangas…" glancing at the growing line waiting to make their orders, she hurriedly scribbled down both Canada's and Japan's order on her small notepad.

In a minute the drinks were ready. "Here you go, two tall hot cocoa with tiny snowman shape marshmallows." Leaning in so only Canada and Japan could hear she added "I also included two slices of our Fromage Marble cake on _la casa. _Just don't tell my _jefe_ heh heh." Smiling she waved the nation goodbye.

Holding on to their respective bags from earlier on one hand and the drink on the other both held their hot cocoa close to their face. Blowing on the drinks, its warm vapor tickling their face they sipped on the hot cocoa carefully. As they walked towards Canada's house, Japan couldn't help but enjoy the warmness it brought to him.

The snow was starting to grow fall faster making everything outside even whiter. The army of snowflakes was invading the streets covering them with a thicker blanket of snow.

Nearing towards Canada's home Japan wondered what this party had in store for him this time. He hoped that maybe working with Canada will help him understand the Christmas customs. He wanted to learn as much of the holiday so he wouldn't be so naïve and could avoid unnecessary mistakes.

And this time he wasn't going to ask Hungary for advice, fearing that he will end up in a dress drunk and wasted at the party again. _'No this time all ask Canada-san, he is an honest person I am sure he will explain to me what Christmas is about.' _though Japan as he took another warm sip from his cocoa. _'At least their no evidence of my indecent behavior…'_

Somewhere in the world Hungary sneezed as she was looking over her massive yaoi collection that included certain Japanese in a pink fluffy dress with an American vampire their lips connected into a sweet kiss.

**Omake: **

Canada's polar bear was laying on the sofa watching the Saturday cartoons. The phone started ringing but didn't bother to answer it. The answering machine played and after the beep a message was left.

_['YO CANADA! It me your awesome brother where are you?! Guess what I totally got some badass presents for everybody from Black Friday! I only broke a few people's faces to get this adorable Pikachu for Japan…wait don't tell him I said that it's a surprise~ Wait I forgot why I was calling…nevermind I forgot oh well it doesn't matter because I'm the hero. Anyways don't forget to decorate…!']_

_[Beep]_

The polar bear sigh at the annoying America and his loudness. He just turned around and went back to watching Dragonball Z Kai.

**A/N: Well isn't Canada a lucky nation to spend time with our cute Japan. Canada is so nice, I wonder why. *wiggles eyebrows* I find CanPan adorable so I might use this pairing more throughout the next few chapters. ^3^**

**The café worker was me Chicha, I am Hispanic sooooo…argh don't ask me why I'm at Canada lol. **

_**Precioso – **_**cute  
**_**la casa**_** – the house  
**_**jefe**_** – boss**

**What do you guys think about the story? Review for faster updates~**


	2. Chapter 2: Let us get involve YCM style!

**A/N: I'm glad the readers look forward to this story, thanks to **_**madparrot, Kittyruvsyou, sasuko365**_** and **_**kekilolli **_**for reviewing! It helps me keep writing. I appreciate the alerts and favs too, thankies~ **

**I've also noticed I had some misspelled words and wrong grammar usage on the last chapter, I'm so sorry! Me and Word don't get along too well in the middle of the night, it likes messing with me. So I proofed read this at least several times before posting it. I hope it helps.**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Hetalia but that won't stop me from adding it to my Christmas wish list this year.

**Enjoy ^3^**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

The sky held those bloated snowy clouds above the rest slowly sprinkling white snowflakes outside making the everlasting blanket of snow glow brighter.

Japan gazed at the approaching house of Canada and was greeted by a very lovely sight. The Victorian architectural style was very beautifully design. It held elaborated designs, nice texture on the walls and a warm color coat to tie it all together. But that wasn't all that impressed him.

Even though they were covered by the fallen snow, the dozen or so maple trees looked tall and strong even with their colorful leaves long gone. The bark of the trees look tinted in a reddish brown, almost as if indicating that it once had those kind of colorful leaves growing from its branches not long ago.

Soon arriving to the entrance of the house, Canada led Japan through the doorway and into the clannish living room. Looking to the side a marble fireplace could be seen warming up the room with its burning fire giving the impression of coziness.

The furniture matched the warm atmosphere of the house, elegant yet cozy. The golden frame pictures added to the elegance that portrayed a French touch style. The dark whine bookshelves on the side of the wall held so many different kinds of books, most of them in vintage condition.

The only piece of furniture that didn't seem to quite fit in the picture was a sofa, not just a sofa, but a very bright red color; almost overpowering the whole room if it wasn't for it being kept to the far wall, covered by many pillows.

As if Canada was reading Japan's mind he answered his unspoken question with a small chuckle. "You found the rubicund sofa I see. It was actually given to me by France just after I became an independent nation. He said _'Someday you will have a good used for it hon hon~' _or something around those lines. But up to today I haven't figured out what he meant."

Japan looked thoughtful as if he was trying to figure out the meaning for it, he looked cute thinking.

Putting their belongings on the center coffee table Canada looked back at the sofa again. "I just kept it more of obligation than for my liking, so I tried to cover it as much as I can."

"It's a very…interesting color choice." Japan looked up to see a polar bear laying on one of the less vibrant color sofas. The polar bear glanced up and jumped over to Japan. Japan having good reflexes caught the polar bear midair as a small thud was heard after both of them fell over also pulling Canada down with them.

"Who are you?" asked the polar bear as always.

"Japan. How about you?"

"Kumajiro." The polar bear looked over Japan's shoulder and ask the same question to Canada. "Who are you?"

"Canada!"

Japan chuckled at the little scene as he picked the polar bear and himself up from the wooden floor. Canada was still on the ground pouting at his pet for not remembering him, his owner!

"Canada-san?" Japan offered his hand to the Canadian nation with a small smile. Canada looked up at Japan and took the hand gratefully.

With a nod both nations walked into the kitchen placing both their hot cocoa and marble cake on the tall table.

"I will show you your room so we can start shopping for Christmas decoration later on in the afternoon." Canada walked towards some stairs and motion Japan to follow.

Carrying his belongings with him, Japan followed upstairs. Soon he was lead toward a wide hallway that had several doors on the sides. Canada stood next to one of the doors.

"This will be your room; it's just across of mine if you even need anything. Make yourself at home, I will be downstairs." Canada shyly said to Japan as he entered the room.

Japan looked around the room; it was fairly big with its furry carpet on the ground. The bed was covered with even more furry blankets and enough pillows to have a pillow fight war. A small wardrobe was standing against one of the walls with a desk next to it. An adjacent bathroom was located inside the room.

A large window was located right over the bed with its curtains open to let the light brighten the room. Looking out the window the snow could be observed as it kept falling unto earth.

Japan after looking around went to work, unpacking his belongings so he could meet Canada downstairs.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Hungary sat down at their monthly meeting glaring at the progress the Yaoi Club had made after Belarus won its rights. Not good at all.

_*Flashback*_

_Glancing at all the pictures taken on the Christmas party, the female nations were deciding which one was the golden winner._

_Five pictures hung on a string, all with striking poses from their pairs. All but one really stood out, Belarus picture. _

_It was a kiss between Japan and America, a very heated kiss. Hungary as the rest of the females wondered when was Belarus able to take such a hot picture without their knowledge. She must have cheated somehow!_

_Frustrated Hungary looked over the other pictures. _

_One picture had Greece engulfing Japan in a cuddling position from behind. Another had China holding Japan's hand in a chivalry act. The next one Switzerland was saving Japan midair of an explosion. The last had Japan fondling a flustered England. _

_They were cute defiantly but none could beat the kissing picture. The picture had both Japan and America in a drunken mess, a kissed shared, all planned by Belarus. She was as cunning bastard just as her brother._

_The rest of the female nations said nothing, knowing who was victorious._

"_Like Belarus won, her picture is like the best, like I didn't know Japan had it in himself." Poland said a newly joined member of the group. He was the final decider of the contest. _

_Grunting Hungary walked over to Belarus and handed her the exclusive rights to the group for the rest of the year. "Natasha I, Elizabeta, officially hand you the Yaoi group, it is at your service until the end of the year."_

_Belarus gave an eerie smile scaring the others. That smile was always reserved when her psycho mind had an idea involving Russia. _

"_Let the club become one with Russia."_

_*End of Flashback*_

After using the group to stalk Russia during the month of November, their Yaoi rates went down considerably. Of course Belarus was more than happy to have so many pictures of Russia, none of the other Yaoi lover nations even glimpsed at the taken pictures. It was kind of creepy and it had no Yaoi in them to begin with!

With a sigh she had to come up with an idea soon or the Yaoi Club wouldn't have the funding necessary to keep operating next year.

The meeting was held at Liechtenstein place, so everyone had to be extra careful of Switzerland coming in their meeting. He had the tendency of barging through doors, especially to surprise Japan with a _'Say your own opinion!'_ scolding.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she stood up to address her fellow Yaoi Lovers. She took her notes and cleared her throat.

"Fellow followers, I will like to welcome a new member to our group. She is a very dedicate nation and I am glad she is interested in our goals. I present you Emma, Belgium." With some claps a tall slightly curly blond hair female nation walked in.

Smiling she greeted them all. She took a seat next to Taiwan who was doodling on her paper something related to Japan most likely.

"Now I know our club hasn't been very active other than with _Russia_…" Hungary looked at Belarus who in returned stare back. "So I will like to submit a new idea for a contest. As many of you know, A Christmas party is going to be held at Canada's house with the help of Japan. Because Japan became our number one uke in our group, I will like to conduct another contest involving him."

Many of them showed some sparkles in their Yaoi eyes, they could already imagine the wonderful Yaoiness with Japan.

Smirking Hungary continue.

"So I am proposing that this contest contains mistletoes. The objection of this is to get your chosen nation with Japan under a mistletoe before midnight strikes. But that's not all, to bring up our rating we will have to make sure it is done in the most creative way, so no drunken them either!" Hungary said as she glared at Belarus.

"The winner will have their Yaoi picture in our official holiday card for the fangirls around the world. Now let us take a vote. All in favor say _'Yaoi'_."

"YAOI!"

"All against it say _'cheese'_." Everything was quite. "Ok then, Belarus you have the final word."

Belarus stood up and headed towards Hungary. She didn't mind another contest, it kept the group interesting and she had to admit the rating for their website was dropping. Maybe with a help of Japan and his what you call…moe self could lift up those rating. '_I did win the last contest, this shouldn't be hard.'_

"I will allow this contest to be held in one condition."

Everybody leaned in to hear what the boss had to say about the contest.

"Japan must wear a holiday costume to complete the theme of the contest."

To everybody's surprise, that wasn't such a bad idea. Everyone in the room smiled up at Belarus. Now the holiday Yaoiness could start.

Outside Sealand with some of the small micronations were listening on the meeting. Wy and Kugelmugel were taking notes while TRNC watcedh for anybody who might be heading their way. Seborga and Ladonia being the tallest watched over one of the windows, seeing the nations inside interact with each other.

"I think they are talking about…Japan…mistletoes….and a contest to be on the nation's greeting card? Does that make any sense?" informed Seborga a little confused about the situation.

"Oh Japan is jerk England's friend. Japan was the one that made me that super cool robot suit, his awesome!" Sealand looked over his small group and wonder if maybe they could join the contest. "If we win the contest maybe we can finally be acknowledge by the rest of the world as nations if we get our picture on the cover of the greeting card!" With a triumphal smile everyone fist pump the air.

"So the contest involve Japan and mistletoes…what are they?" asked Kugelmugen. The newer micronations shrug while Sealand explain the plan.

After some minutes of explaining the situation, Sealand looked up. "…so everybody got it?" With a nod from everyone, Sealand stood up and smile.

"Yay Japan will be so happy to be on the cover of the Holiday greeting cards~"

~*~Hetalia!~*~

After a nice breakfast made by Canada and a slice of the Fromage marble cake, with both nations full they headed to one of the local stores.

Just as they were walking outside Japan felt a terrible vibe run up his spine. His senses were tingling. Something was being planned without his acknowledgement, but what could it be?

Japan looked up at the sky, the snow still falling noticeably at a slower pace, almost as it was frozen in time. Each snowflake reflected the face of Japan, a face that will soon be the heading of the Yaoi Club holiday greeting cards in just some days. A cute face that is.

**Omake: **

Switzerland was walking down towards Liechtenstein's house for a visit but soon stopped when he saw Austria on the porch drinking what it seemed like tea.

"What are you doing here Austria?!" asked Switzerland as he stood in front of Austria.

Austria put down his cup of tea and simply said "Y.C.M"

"A who?"

"It is a female thing I suppose. Hungary and some other females are visiting Miss Liechtenstein at her house. I am here more like as a ride back for Hungary."

"What the heck does Y.C.M even stand for?"

Austria took a sip of his tea and shrug. How did he know, he wasn't even allowed in to observe. Instead he was kept outside.

* * *

**A/N: Decoration time~ at my house, we are already hanging Christmas decorations, the shiny lights. I also bought a Christmas SOCK MONKEY! I call her Waffles.**

**Japan: Waffles-san is cute.**

**Me: I know right!**

**Ok so I have added Belgium to the Yaoi Lover Club, I use Emma as her name because I couldn't find an official name for her. I might introduce new members soon, tee-heh. **

_**Y.C.M**_** = Yaoi Club Meeting **_**(Say it out loud, it sounds familiar….hmm)**_

**Micronations Names:**  
**Wy  
Kugelmugel  
TRNC (Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus)  
Seborga  
Ladonia**

**I will be adding these littles ones as an extra spark for the story. To read more about the micronations read_ 'It's a treasure box of countries'_ & _'Micro Characters Profile'_ in Hetalia's strips or just use Wikipedia. I still have to research them a little more. **

**Review, I appreciate it. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3: Decorating Time

**A/N: Thanks to **_**sasuko365**_** for reviewing; it warms my heart in these cold days lol. Even though I live in California, its pouring cats and dogs!**

**Greece: I like cats…meow~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia dammit, stop reminding me. ;_;

**Enjoy :)**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

People wonder the streets in the dazed of the holiday's spirit, all looking around, mesmerized by its surroundings, and Japan was no exception.

Back in Japan's hometown, Christmas wasn't celebrated as much as other nations did even after the Westernization adaption took place.

It was a nice change, learning and gathering for a holiday, new culture discovery.

All afternoon Canada showed Japan around while the snow kept on sprinkling its white icy powder everywhere they walked.

From searching for the perfect tree to collecting beautiful ornaments all the way to buying yards of Christmas light to illuminate the house with its pretty colors. Ranging from the classic colors all dancing to the little music played on the background.

Many red stockings were bought; all with a nation's name sew in gold thread. An army of tiny nutcrackers where neatly placed on a box, ready to be lined up at their new destination. Wreaths and garlands from all sized were picked up from a gardening shop.

Even a nine foot Santa Clause was bought to add the jolliness of Christmas. Japan had to look up to see the happy expression of the said white beard man.

Everything seemed to fit in the back Canada's dark truck at first, all except the nations themselves. It was so packed with bags and more bags of goodies, the front seats where overflowing with shiny tinkers.

Both nations just shook their heads, finding the idea comical for overflowing even the inside of the vehicle without thinking that someone had to drive the truck later on.

Taking some time to rearrange the objects around, the two nations were finally able to squeeze in the truck, the Santa Clause sticking its head out at the snowy sky.

Going to drop off all the Christmas decoration, another trip was made.

Shopping through stores, Japan was able to buy the gifts needed to give to all the nations attending the party on Christmas day. His polar bear ears on his furry white coat flap as he walked down several shops. With several different kinds of presents in the shopping bags, Japan almost dropped them all when someone tackled him into a bear hug.

Looking up to see his hugger, he found close eyes staring him back.

"Italy-kun?" He was answered with a 'veee' and more cheek rubbing.

"Hey Japan you look like a damn polar bear, did Canada dressed you up!?" Behind Italy, Prussia was walking down the streets with Romano trailing behind him.

"You're early this year Prussia." said Canada quietly as he shifted his bags to greet the arriving nations.

"Well the awesome me couldn't wait to come visit you guys!" Gilbird chirped with approval.

"Oh shut up albino bastard, the potato bastard send us ahead." Romano yelled from behind.

"Germany-san is here too?"

"No my brother stayed behind to take care of some few problems, it seems that Greece made Netherland mad again, Finland is trying to help both and waiting for Austria to arrive, while Russia seems interested in the whole situation and there is also a laughing Spain and Denmark."**

Prussia chuckled at the slightly worry look of Japan. It was still hard to distinguish Japan's expressions but he could sense the concern in his stoic expression.

"I think it was something to do with too many cats taking over lands or something." Romano assumed as he walked over to Japan and helped him carry some of the bags.

"_Arigatou _Romano-kun, it seems German-san will be busy."

"Hecks yeah, so he made me in charge of the Italy brothers." Prussia proclaimed.

'_Germany-san must be having a hard time if he got Prussia-kun to take care of them.' _Though Japan as he glanced at the nations.

"Vee so we are here to help you Japan! I'm hungry I wonder if they have pasta here." Italy took Japan's hand and led him to the many shops still unexplored to find the pasta needed to nourish the hungry stomach. Romano follow suit also interested in finding some good food.

Prussia laughed as both he and Canada follow the happy Italian to his destination.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

As the day finally set, the shopping was done and Japan's wallet had a huge dent with America written all over it.

Arriving in Canada's truck, Prussia climbed off the back trunk with several bags of decoration. Italy and Romano got out from the truck and stood outside catching some fallen snowflakes while Canada parked his truck. Japan asked by Canada unlocked the house with his spare keys and took a look inside.

Gathering the decorations left earlier, Japan with the help of Prussia took a handful of Christmas lights outside.

Unrolling the stream of lights, both Italian brothers held it out to Japan who was already perched on one of the tall ladders like a ninja. Holding a hammer with one hand and some nails on the other he started hammering down the nails to be able to hang the lights over when done.

Canada and Prussia stood from a distance, both instructing where the lights should be place. Arguing on where the lights should be directed to, it took the whole afternoon to map out the Christmas lights.

"Put the green set of lights over the left wall hanging loosely." Canada softly instructed, pointing to the upper wall.

"No wave them through the poles so it can light more the front porch." Prussia countered as he wave his hand around.

"Wait we could put the blue ones there not the green ones." Canada said with sternness to Prussia.

"No way if you put those the connection won't reach the others and that is not awesome!"

"Make up your minds bastards!" yelled an angry Romano tired of hearing them argue all afternoon; they seemed they couldn't make up their minds.

"Vee~"

Japan exhaled a puff of white air as he took down the lights and put the other ones. The snow had stopped falling a while ago making it easier to decorate.

More squabbles were heard.

As Japan wobble of the ladder, his arm got tangle from some of the loose Christmas lights. Trying to pull his arm free he shook it, trying to untangle it but only caused him to shake the ladder on uneven ground. Reaching with his other hand to pull off the lights, the ladder unfortunately tiled too far to the side causing everything to come crashing into the snow.

As Japan flew off the ladder, the damn Christmas lights finally unravel his arm leaving him expose to most likely to face the cold ground.

Some arms caught him before he hit the cold snowy floor. Both of them stumble on a pile of snow breaking the fall.

"Japan are you ok vee?" Italy hurried to check on his friend looking worried. Seeing that Japan wasn't hurt he turn to help his brother up. "_Fratello_ you saved Japan!"

Romano grumbled at his little brother but then turned to the nation that had fallen. "You ok little dude?"

"_Hai_…" Japan mumbled his face buried in the Romano's jacket. It had a faint smell of tomatoes, no surprise. Japan lifted himself off to look up to find a blushing Romano. "_Gomenasai_ Romano-kun!" Japan hurriedly scurried off the Italian brother.

Romano cheeks were still tinted red. "It's fine dammit…" Then all of the sudden he felt something cold and wet hit his face.

"Snowball fight!" yelled Prussia as he threw a snowball at Canada knocking him down. Japan hid behind the pile of snow dragging the angry Romano with him.

"You abino bastard it is on!"

Itally scurried to help Canada up who was already making a group of snowballs, which had angry faces doodle on them. Italy wondered how that was possible but he thought maybe it was because it was Canadian snow.

The snowfight commenced as the nations threw snowballs at every angle. After a couple of minutes of intense snow being thrown around the nations settled down exhausted.

Italy started making a snow angel waving his arms up and down enthusiastically. "Japan look I made a snow angel come and make one with me!"

"Let us finish decorating first Italy-kun." Italy pouted sadly so Japan quickly added "I will make a snow angel afterwards. Italy smiled widely again getting up and rushing to help the other nations with finishing the outside decoration.

Finally finishing putting up all the lights with Prussia hanging the lights now it was off to put the eight feet Santa Clause on the porch. Japan still couldn't look at that Santa figure in the eye, it unnerved him slightly.

"Oh look reindeers; let us put it out in the snow!" Prussia laid them out at the center of the front yard, lining them up.

"Japan would you please turn on the switch for the Christmas lights." Canada asked softly as he walked a distance away from the house to take a better look of it. The other nations follow as Japan switch the lights on.

The lights came alive as all its colors and patterns danced along the house, joyfully lighten the evening. Japan walked over and stood next to Prussia.

Mesmerized by the happy lights Japan looked pleased at the sight; it really set the Christmas mood. Canada smiled at the sight of not at the Christmas lights but the content smile Japan had as he stared at the colorful lights in awe.

'_He's so cute'_ though Canada as a blush started decorating his cheeks.

After a couple of minutes of watching the lights, Italy and Romano stated that it was getting too cold outside.

"I'll make hot chocolate, let us go inside." Canada offered as he walked back inside the house leaving the lights to illuminate the growing darkness outside.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Come on brother, let's go to the Christmas party we haven't been to one in ages." persuaded Belgium to Netherlands as he sat on his chair reading some kind of book.

"I have a cold I can't attend a gathering while I'm sick." Netherland stated as he cough. He blamed Greece's cats for him getting sick.

Belgium needed Netherlands to go to the party.

"You don't want to go because brother Spain is going?" asked Belgium as she served more hot soup to his brother.

"Don't mention that rat, I don't care if he goes or not." Netherland said coldly.

Belgium plopped down on the other chair. "You know America's brother what's-his-name is hosting this year's party." Seeing that Netherland seemed indifferent she added "…and Japan is helping out this year, I think it had something to do with America making him pay for everything." He glanced up meeting her in the eyes with interest. Belgium smirked inwardly.

Netherland cough and mumbled something around the lines of "I told Japan to watch out for that stupid America."

Belgium looked up at Netherland who got up and told her that they were going to Canada this Christmas. She smiled at her success.

**Omake: **

"Pasta~"

"That's not pasta, that's-!"

Italy still kept slurping what he thought it was pasta. Canada looked over the menu and found out it was maple cover noodles.

"…."

Italy eyes open up briefly at the sudden sweet taste of his supposedly pasta.

"This pasta is too sweet!" whined Italy as he pushed the plate back. "The pasta around the world is ruined, hide them from this sweetness!"

The rest of the nations facepalm.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter, I need to start the party soon, Christmas is next month. When my parents hand up the Christmas lights, they are always arguing on what direction it should go, it happens every year. =w=" (It's funny to watch until they drag me into the situation)**

****I was actually reading a Hetalia strip, **_**'Germany is playing an impossible game'**_** and got the idea from it. Go read it, it's funny. **

**Japan why you so kawaii? Everybody need some love from Japan; he is one with the world after all lol. Don't worry I will try to add all of them to the mix. **

**Reviews are always appreciated, they're like small Christmas presents~**


	4. Chapter 4: An Evening of Visitors

**A/N: This chapter just came to me today so I decided to write it out. Yay for a very fast update lol. I think it is because maybe because I had an Italy curl today… (^7^)~**

**Italy: We're twins veee~**

**Thanks to **_**Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia**_** & **_**sasuko365**_** for reviewing! Also to the anonymous reviewers **_**Tai Chi Chuan **_**& **_**Couples girl**_**, umm I didn't get what you guys wrote but thanks anyways X3. **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia isn't own by me because they won't give it to me, they said I will let the YMC take over afterwards. *hears YMC chanting*

**Enjoy~**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Hot chocolate was served and the nations were sitting in front of a lit fireplace. The fire spread its warmth, its flames twisting around and its bright color illuminated the living room. The lights were off with the fire giving the light needed to see through the growing dimness.

Earlier Canada had brought out boxes full of Christmas adornments that he had from past Christmas decorations. Deciding that the decoration could wait they took a small hot chocolate break.

Italy yawned with a small 'vee' at the calm atmosphere.

Setting his cup Prussia stood up. "Well I think it's time for us to head back to our hotel."

Canada looked up. "Prussia you and the others can stay here if you will like, I can open up an old room."

"Nah _bruder _already paid for our stay, he wants to make sure we don't get into any trouble. Is not like the awesome me stir any trouble in the first place!"

"Alright." Canada looked outside to find snow starting to fall again. "It is snowing harder; if you like I can drive all three to your hotel at least." Canada said lightly.

"That will be great, I don't want to walk." Italy commented as he got up from his seat.

"Japan do you mind staying? I don't want to leave the fireplace burning without supervision."

"It is fine Canada-san I'll stay to finish decorating inside." Japan stood up to pick up the mugs and place them back in the kitchen.

"Bye Japan!" Italy ran over to Japan to hug him. "We will be back for the party and we'll make that snow angel you promise me veee~"

Saying their goodbyes the group left leaving Japan to go through the boxes and bags of decorations.

Grabbing a box full of shiny tinkers he lifted it up to the coffee table. Inside there were several nutcrackers having a staring contest with each other. Some cute polar bear ornaments were on top of the stack. Further down he found couple of scented candles.

Getting everything together Japan decided to put them on display all over the living room. Decorating the shelves with Christmas figures and hanging the decorated wreaths on the doors. Red ribbons decorated the top part of the entryway.

On the side he lifted the several red stocking and hanged them over the fireplace. Amazingly all of them fitted over the fireplace.

The Christmas tree lay bare over the corner ready to spread its aromatic branches for ornaments to be hung. Not wanting to accidently break it he left it be and went back to looking through the boxes.

As he search the rest of the boxes a round item caught his eye.

Japan took out a snow globe, its tiny white sprinkles twirl inside the little world as he shook it lightly. The little house with two little figures inside stood still letting all the snow fall back to the ground.

On the side it had something written in an elegant cursive.

_Trapped in a perfect world_

Japan shook it again.

It made sense. Even as a nation they live their lives by how the humans lay the tracks for a nation's reason for existence. Nothing could change that, a nation's emotions were overlooked for the better of mankind.

'_If only I could live in a perfect world with someone to share it with.' _ Japan though as he sat down on the sofa running his slender fingers around the snow globe as if he could somehow connect with it.

But of course no perfect world existed for a nation who has come to realize by living through centuries of events from hardships to success and downfalls.

He shook his head lightly with a small sad smile. _'No that is foolish of me to even consider.'_

Canada's polar bear jumped on the sofa to snuggle beside Japan.

But does a Christmas miracle overwrite all those doubts. Believe in those miracles and maybe it will, just a little faith this Christmas.

Drifting off by the warm atmosphere Japan held the snow globe in his hands lightly on his lap and sleep crept over him.

The fireplace still burn animatedly as if it knew it had to keep the sleeping nation warm.

As the time pass a knocked was heard. Japan already deep in slumber didn't react to the noise from outside dreaming about falling snow.

"Damn I told America not to send me so early to Canada's house…" the person outside grumbled angrily as he fish for the key to open the house.

Finally getting the key to open he lifted some bags he brought over.

"Bloody coldness…I am not about to stay outside while it freezes over." England walked inside. "Hello Canada are you here?!"

Hearing no response he closed the door and walked over the living room. He noticed the fireplace flames burning and the rest of the lights off.

"Why would Canada leave the fire unintended…?"

Walking over to stand in front of the fireplace he placed his bags on the coffee table. Then he heard soft breathing.

Turning around he saw Japan sleeping peacefully, his head slightly resting on the cushion of the sofa.

England cheeks turned pink at the sight. He didn't expect to find the nation sleeping. Walking over to closely see Japan he took notice of how cute and innocent he looked asleep.

England's expression soften. He missed seeing Japan sleep like that.

Running his fingers through his silky black strands of hair he let them slip down the side of his face, delicately following the curve of the check and stopping on the tip of his soft lips. Caught in the moment he couldn't help but lean in to kiss him softly.

"You know that's call molesting England, and to a sleeping Nihon-_gege_ no less."

England eyes widen at the new voice. Caught red handed he jerked his head away from the sleeping nation and directed his eyes on the figure looming over the sofa.

Impassive brown eyes stare back at him.

"Hong Kong what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Well first to stop you from sexually assaulting my Nihon-_gege_." England cheeks burn red as he spit out incomprehensible words. "Secondly I was coming anyways."

Hearing voices the sleeping nation started waking up alerting the other two nations.

Japan tiredly gave a small yawn as he rub the sleep away from his eyes. Opening his eyes he found England standing in front of him flustered.

"…England-san?"

"I..I was..umm I!"

"He was creeping all over you." Hong Kong simply stated as he jumped over the sofa to seat next to Japan.

Japan gave a puzzle look.

"I-I was not!"

"England-san, Hong-san I will go make some tea." Japan got up and once again headed to the kitchen to start the water for the tea. Not understanding why the two nations where here at this hour and caught sleeping nonetheless!

"Pervert."

"Shut up Hong-Kong I wasn't doing anything wrong!" England yelled as he slump on the coach.

A couple of minutes pass and Japan return with a tray of hot tea. Serving the guest he sat down in between England and Hong Kong.

"So what brings you both to Canada-san house, the party isn't until tomorrow evening."

"America send me to check on the decorations, he said that the party's decoration be ready for Christmas. I don't know why I didn't just ignore him instead." England blew on the tea softly. "I was meaning to ask where is Canada at?" England asked while sipping on the warm cup of tea.

"Canada-san went and took Prussia-kun and the Italy brothers back to their hotel, they came earlier to visit."

Finishing his tea Hong Kong rested his head on Japan's lap making England glare at him. Japan seemed to omit the little staring contest between the two visitors and paying no attention to the fact that Hong Kong's head was on his lap.

Finally after an hour Canada came back to find England and Hong Kong in the living room.

"England? Hong Kong?"

After some explanation Canada sigh softly and offer the nations the other room that he had.

"I still have another guest room available but…."

"I'll sleep with Nihon-_gege_, England can have the room."

England glared at the mischievous Hong Kong. "I'll rather sleep on the couch and you can have the room." England said defiantly. His eyes twinkle all of the sudden. "What are you still afraid of the dark Hong Kong?" England said in mockery remembering the times Hong Kong hated being alone in the dark.

Now Hong Kong eyes narrow slightly as England smirk. Canada sweat dropped.

"It is fine England-san you can have the room I'll share the other room with _nii-san_." Japan simply said unaware of Hong Kong sticking his tongue out to England in victory. "I wouldn't want you to sleep in the couch uncomfortably."

England reluctantly accepted the spare room declaring that he wasn't doing it for Japan's sake but his own while Hong Kong just rolled his eyes at him.

With the sleeping arrangement done Canada showed them the rooms upstairs. "England your room is across the hall near Japan's and my room. Hong Kong I will get you some extra blankets to use." After that Canada went to hunt down those extra blankets from a closet.

"Come on Nihon-_gege_ let's get ready, we'll warm each other fast." Hong Kong said loud enough for England to overhear.

Japan already inside the room didn't hear Hong Kong statement but it left a fuming England instead. Smirking at his work Hong Kong went to his shared room.

"Stupid brat." Grumbled England as Canada came back to give the extra blankets to his guests.

Japan quickly popped his head from the doorway for a second. "_Oyasumi nasai_ Canada-san, England-san."

"Good night Japan." said the both nations in similarity.

Canada's polar bear walked past them especially ignoring Canada as always but stopping to say his good night to Japan. Japan petted the polar bear and said his good night to him too playfully. Afterwards he closed the door to change for the night.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Korea have you seen Hong Kong aru?" China asked as he cooked dinner.

"No _Aniki_. I think he left somewhere because his panda backpack isn't here."

China frowned, where could Hong Kong have gone to?

After a minute China finished off cooking. "Is Taiwan in the house aru?"

"She isn't here either, she left several hours ago to a YCM meeting."

"A what?"

"Beats me." Korea shrugged as he played with some chopsticks. "If Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan aren't here…hey _Aniki_ does this make me your favorite da-ze!" asked Korea excitedly running to glomp China.

China side step Korea easily and went to serve the food on the plates ignoring Korea affection assault. "Stop fooling around and help set up dinner. Why must everyone disappear without telling me aru."

Korea pouted from the fall but nevertheless help set the table.

* * *

**Omake:**

"You _git_ why are you whining about this time?"

"Ah come on Iggy! I'm stuck babysitting one of my states and I want to see how Canada was doing with the decorations!"

"Again why are you calling me." England said frustrated by the idiot over the phone.

"Can you go and check to see that Canada didn't decorate the house with maple and polar bear junk?"

"No."

"Please…oh poor Japan he'll have to endure all that maple and polar bear decoration instead…" mumbled America.

England interest sparked at the mention of Japan. "Fine I'll go see how things are going."

"Thank you I'll be there after New York stops barfing snow."

"…"

"England?"

"That's something I didn't need to know."

* * *

**A/N: Awww I had this fluff stuck in my head and I just had to write it out before it gave me a fluff-attack.**

**The phrase '**_**Trapped in a perfect world'**_** was inspired by the book Lovely Bones, it's a very nice novel. **

**I dunno this chapter kind of wrote itself to the story. I think the Asakiku bug was bugging me unconsciously. Hong Kong why you there too? Not like I mind, the more the merrier lol.**

_**bruder – **_**brother (Germany)  
**_**git **_**– ignorant (British/slang)  
**_**gege**_**– older brother (Mandarin Chinese)**

**(Japanese)  
**_**nii-san**_** – younger brother  
****_Nihon_ - Japan  
**_**oyasumi nasai**_** – Good night before bedtime  
**_**aniki**_** – older brother/mentor**

**Reviews are always welcome they brighten my day~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Mischievousness

**A/N: ***_**I have posted a poll on my profile for the next big story, please if you have the chance vote!***_

**Thanks to **_**Nin10**_**, **_**sasuko365**_**, **_**couples girl**_**, and **_**Sakurai Yuki**_** for reviewing; I will try to include your request in the upcoming chapters! I love reading your comments 3**

**Disclaimer:** Pshhh what if I say I do own Hetalia. *shifty eyes*…Just kidding Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

**Enjoy ^J^**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

The morning sun rays lit the windows with a dim wave of light encouraging any early birds to wake up for the day.

Hong Kong was sprawl over Japan as the blankets hung loosely from the side of the bed. Japan woke up and shifted his sibling to the side to start on the day making sure not to wake him up. Quietly snoring Japan chuckled at Hong Kong leaving him to sleep for a few more hours.

He didn't bother changing his night attire with the thought that nobody in the house will be awake at this hour.

Stretching his back until he heard a comforting pop, he smoothed out the wrinkles of his rather large pajama shirt. His legs were a little cold without his pajamas pants as he slip on his slippers and walked out of the room. Last night before going to bed Japan had loaned his pajamas pants to Hong Kong since he didn't though of bringing any sleeping clothes for the night.

As he walked down the stairs he was greeted by Canada's polar bear.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_." Japan said as he petted the polar bear's white fur.

"Did Ohio ditch the other states again?!"

Startle Japan turned around to find the source of the voice. Walking over the living room he saw a nation eating a classic McDonald breakfast.

"America-san?"

"Oh good morning Japan! Come over here I brought enough for you too."

Japan looked down at his sleeping cloth; he had to change to something more decent. "_Ano_…let me change first…"

"It cool dude, just come over here before the hotcakes become cold."

Finally walking over to the American nation he sat down next to him. America handed him a breakfast platter and some coffee while Japan thanked him for the meal. Unnoticed by Japan as he tried to eat the breakfast without giving himself a heart attack on his side America's cheeks were slightly pink as he slurped on his coffee not allowing his eyes to travel up the exposed pale legs of his friend.

By the time the rest of the nations woke up America was explaining to Japan how he heroically knocked down the door last night to enter the house. Canada murmured some insults seeing his door punched into pieces.

"America didn't I give you keys to this house!" Canada whisper loudly to America. He in turn ignored the scolding of his brother and kept chatting as he checked the Christmas decorations.

After checking the decoration he headed towards the kitchen. America took a look inside the fridge and to his horror he didn't see any Christmas food goodies for the party so he ordered his brother to fix this injustice.

Canada rolled his eyes as he explained that they were going later on the morning for the food.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

As the sun rose high in the sky which didn't give any warmth but nonetheless was good to see its presence Japan walked through the white cover streets heading towards a general grocery store. It wasn't snowing at the moment and his polar bear coat kept him warm and safe from the coldness of the winter.

Back at the house he had insisted to both Canada and the guests that he'll go shopping as it was his obligation to set up dinner later on the evening.

Finally getting his supplies ready he was ready to head out of the store but accidently bumped into someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have paid more attention."

"…oh it is Japan, hello!"

Japan looked up to see a smiling Finland and an intimidating Sweden.

"_Konichiwa_ Finland-san, Sweden-san."

"…and Sealand-kun too!" Sealand popped his head from behind Finland and jumped at Japan. Japan hoisted the small micro-nation in one arm while trying to hold his grocery bags in the other. "Your coat is so warm and fuzzy!" Sealand continue petting the fur.

Japan chuckled at the Sealand's childish behavior.

The four walked outside with Japan readjusting the micro-nation on his shoulders so he could carry his grocery bags firmly.

Sealand of course was excited to be able to ride on Japan.

Finland happily chatted with Japan about the customs of Christmas as Japan took mental notes.

"Christmas is all about family and friends, the presents are an extra spark to make the holiday more enjoyable. It's the time to give and receive."

"Who is this Santa Clause everybody talks about?" asked Japan wondering why everyone enjoyed worshipping this jolly man.

Finland quietly laugh feeling like a mother telling her child for the first time the joy of writing letters of what kind of presents Santa should bring.

"Santa Clause is like the father of Christmas. He was based on an actual man called Saint Nicholas…I actually meet him once he was a very nice man. Anyways adults tell this story to their children to make sure that the little ones behave throughout the year so they could get what they want for Christmas. Now adults have said Santa lives at the North Pole where he keeps a workshop were all the presents are built by his helpers the elves."

Finland smiled and continued. "Norway has already stated that none of that existed I say he just doesn't have enough faith, you believe in Santa don't you?"

Japan nodded at Finland enjoying listening to his Christmas speech and giving a little faith to the jolly man at least this Christmas. Finland looked happy to be able to share his knowledge.

"By the way Sweden said your coat is very nice." Japan looked up to see the Sweden nation giving a small nod.

The polar bear coat got its perks.

As they near the hotel they came to a stop when they heard a couple of footsteps following them. Sealand just wave at the people who were following them.

As soon as he gave the signal, all the small micro-nations tackled Japan down.

Finland and Sweden gaped at what happen and hurried to safe Japan.

By the time they hoisted the Japanese man up he was totally dressed in another outfit.

"Ladonia what are you kids doing?" asked Sweden.

The young slightly ruffle red head with blue eyes micro-nation looked up and stuck his tongue out at Sweden.

Kugelmugel a white hair small micro-nation with two long braids under his usual red beret put the hat on Japan's outfit. Seborga a taller micro-nation with an angular curl similar to the Italy brothers held Japan's polar bear coat and pants.

Wy the only girl micro-nation with her thick eyebrows similar to England's whistle at the last micro-nation to stop messing with Japan's outfit. TRNC the smallest of all the micro-nations scurried away not before adding a final touch to the outfit.

Japan still stunned by the whole stripping him ordeal did he finally noticed the outfit the micro-nations forced him into.

All of the micro-nations smile innocently at Japan as if they didn't just tackle a nation down and change his clothes out in public.

"His missing the mustache, hey Seborga where is Romano's mustache at?" asked Sealand.

Japan crossed his arms in front of his face not wanting a mustache plastered on his face, the outfit was enough embarrassing for him.

"That's enough, explain what –"

Several squeals behind Sweden were heard interrupted him.

Turning around Hungary and Taiwan were already running toward Japan with cameras flashing at all directions.

"How _kawaii_ Nihon!" squealed Taiwan.

"You look adorable! What a cutie you are!" Hungary said as she turned Japan around to take a better look at him. "…and look at the great design of the outfit!"

Japan was wearing a nutcracker outfit fitted for him. His red outfit with golden threads and buttons decorated his jacket. The top hat matched the outfit coordination and his long leather black boots gave him an inch of height.

"I found the mustache!" shouted Seborga, his angular curl bouncing happily.

Japan's hand twitched dangerously towards his katana which was still located at his hip.

"Let's take him home!~"

And off the micro-nations took Japan back to Canada's house with the female nations following closely behind and Finland with Sweden hurried after them all.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Russia arrived at the hotel with the Baltic nations behind him. His sisters were nowhere to be found which he was grateful he didn't have to hide from Belarus.

"Hey Liet~!"

Lithuania turned around to see Poland. Russia smiled brightly but with a dark aura threatening to swallow up Poland if he got too close.

"H-Hi Poland…" Lithuania nervously waved at Poland.

"I need to borrow Liet for like a while you don't mind Russia? Of course not let's go!" Poland successfully pulled Lithuania out of Russia and rushed outside.

Russia patted his pipe and imagined the worst for Poland. The other two Baltic nations shivered at what Russia might be imagining.

"No you cannot use my panda scarf to cover your curl aru!"

"But I want to warm up with you!"

"You should have brought a scarf for yourself instead. Let's just go and find your siblings already, where is this Canada's house at aru?"

Russia saw China walking away from the hotel with Korea following suite. He rested his pipe on his palm, he'll get even with Poland one of these days, today he had some supervision to do.

Not long after Russia left Greece arrived to the hotel with a parade of cats behind him. He looked as sleepy as always but in his arms he carried a special present for his Japan. He was sure Japan will enjoy his present this Christmas.

Trailing after the cats Austria ignored their litter and walked in the hotel to receive his reservations for himself and Hungary, except that he didn't know where she was.

Germany finally arrived with a huge headache and Switzerland shooting wasn't helping lessen it.

France with the help with Spain and Prussia carried a rather large looking box outside. They were probably up to no good.

They weren't called the Bad Trio for nothing.

Snow started falling once again and the evening was approaching. Christmas Eve was looking up to be one troubling one with several nations' surprises all involving Japan once again.

* * *

**Omake:**

Finland checked into the hotel followed by Sweden. The rest of the Nordic nations arrived minutes later with Sealand jumping around the lobby.

Checking that it was past noon Finland took his leave and headed towards a small store to get a few Christmas supplies. Passing him was Spain with a full of ripe tomatoes.

Netherlands and Belgium came and went to their respective rooms not before Netherland glared at Spain as he walked away.

Spain took one of his tomatoes and threw it straight to Netherlands head, causing the Dutch man to sizzle at the action.

Quickly objects flew all over the lobby with a happy Denmark as the referee.

Finland ignored the rest and looked over Santa's Christmas list deciding who was going to be added to the naughty list this year.

It looked like Denmark wasn't going to be the only one on the list this year.

* * *

**A/N: Japan you have been turned into a nutcracker! D: The YCM and micro-nations are going to make Japan's Christmas very interesting tee-heh. And the other nations what plans are you doing, better not accidentally make this story shift rates. ;) **

**Sealand: It was all my idea!**

**I'm sorry that I'm a little behind on the story but schools finals are really stressing me out. I will try my hardest to add more chapters before Christmas arrives, also for any mistakes on this chapter. D: **

**(Japanese)**_**  
ohayo gozaimasu – **_**good morning  
**_**ano**_** – uhhhm**_**  
konichiwa – **_**good afternoon/hello**_**  
kawaii - **_**cute**

**Reviews make my mornings brighter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Preparations

**A/N: *If you can go check out my poll on my profile to vote for the next big story!***

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while I had so much school work to do. orz But I'm on winter break so I will try to make it up to all of you readers. **

**Disclaimer:** Even though I survived the apocalypse I still do not own Hetalia.

**Enjoy (^7^)~**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Flakes twirled around the running nations as Japan tried to keep his nutcracker hat on. Finland and Sweden carried the grocery bags left behind as the micro-nations took Japan by the hands towards Canada's house. Hungary and Taiwan hurried alongside the group.

Finally arriving with snow on everyone's head, they were met up with Canada and America outside the porch waving their arms frankly around.

Thick grey puffs of smoke seeped through the front door and the smell of burned food was in the air.

"You're an idiot."

"They were baking fine wanker!"

The voices came from the other two nations as they came out of the house coughing and covering their faces with their sleeves.

Both England and Hong Kong looked like they had fought against an army of flour bags; they were covered from head to two looking like ghosts.

America watched as the group hurriedly approached them.

"What happen here?" Japan asked as he hastily walked towards the flour covered nations. Taking Hong Kong's face in between his hand he took a cloth and rubbed off some flour from his face. Hong Kong closed his eyes and leaned into his touch allowing Japan to completely wipe all the flour.

"It was England's scones." Canada softly stated with a sigh as he tried to blow away the smoke with some newspapers.

_Flashback_

_While the rest of nations waited for Japan to come back from the store England was struck with an idea and soon was headed to the kitchen. _

_The three younger nation's eyes widen the moment England enter the kitchen alone. America, Canada and Hong Kong at some point in history have once been under England's roof before so they knew full well from experience that England and the kitchen should never EVER be together._

_Hurrying to stop England from burning down the house they were greeted with several bowls of mixing all with tiny flames and a proud England pouring the mix on the cooking tray._

"_England why don't you wait until Japan comes back so he can do the cooking." pleaded Canada. _

"_My scones will be a nice entrée for dinner." England said as he put the timer for the oven._

_Both America and Hong Kong scowled at the monster cooking inside the oven shuddering at the thought. _

_Before Canada could turn off the oven grey smoke was quickly overfilling the kitchen._

"_The scones are gonna eat us alive!" yelled America as he ran out the house._

_End of Flashback_

"Iggy totally sucks at cooking!" laughed America helping his brother blow out the smoke. "We told you not to make those!"

"Shut up you git…" Japan walked over England and cleaned his flour cover face too which afterwards revealed a blushing England.

The micro-nations grabbed a handful of snow and snowballs went flying into the doorway in an effort of ending the smoke.

More sighs were heard from Canada as he saw the oven burned to a crisp, trying to not vent his anger towards his guests. He instead called the teenage employee from the small cafe he and Japan went yesterday for some bake goods to be delivered. A happy yes was heard from the other line as she promised she will come over and deliver delicious treats.

After several minutes of blowing away the smoke the nations went inside the kitchen to reveal the burned scones scattered in the oven. The scones looked exactly like coals, very pitch black coals.

"You should bury those biscuits and build a church over it to clean your awful sins of cooking skills aru."

"Wait what religion is England again, Catholic or Protestant da-ze?"

The group laughed while England fumed over what idiots all them were, that he could be any religion he felt like.

"China-san, Korea-san you are early." Japan politely interrupted the fit of laughter from his siblings.

Korea wiped a tear from his eye and tried to sustain his laughter. "Aniki was worried where Hong Kong and Taiwan disappear to."

"You don't even have the decency to tell me where you were aru!" China cried at the trouble makers.

The Asian siblings just shrug him off and walked away from the glooming China.

"China-san why don't you help me prepare dinner for the event." asked Japan taking China's sleeve and leading him to the grocery bags.

"Why are you dressed like that aru?" piped out China.

Japan eyes harden as he looked over at the micro-nations whistling innocently in the background. China got the hint and went to work by dumping the horrible creation of the so called biscuits of England to the trash bin not without insulting them some more making England glare at the Chinese man.

"We will like to help if you don't mind Japan." asked Finland as he helped order the food on the table.

"That will be too much to ask from a guest." Japan said humbly.

"Oh but if we work together I am sure we can get dinner done before the other nations arrive."

"If you insist then Finland-san, it is considerable kind of you."

While the two nations talked little sparkles flew over their heads at how polite they were. The rest of the nations sweat dropped at the ridiculous, tremendous polite atmosphere.

Afterwards the nations went towards the living room to start the party.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Walking with several box of baking goods the café worker was trying to balance them while trying to read her Galaxy phone for directions to Mr. William's house.

Distracted she bumped into someone dropping her Galaxy.

"Are you ok ve?" It sounded like an Italian speaking. She peeked over the boxes and saw a cheerful young man with a very unique curl peering at her.

"Yes I am very sorry for bumping into you."

"It looks like you were trying to find Cana- I mean Matthew's house _ja_?" Germany said as he handed the phone back to the teenager.

"Uhh..oh yes, I was to deliver some treats to Mr. William's home."

Germany wondered why Canada would have to call for desserts to be delivered. "You can follow us, we are heading there anyways."

"Gracias Mr!" She didn't want to be stuck out in the cold trying to find the house so she decided to follow them.

Walking behind the pair she took noticed at how the two looked so much as the usual stereotypes of the nations. Shaking her head she scolded herself for thinking such rude remarks of the kind men helping her deliver the treats.

As she kept walking she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi potato bastard wait up!"

"_Fratello_!" Italy said as he waved at his brother. Romano just huffed as he caught up to them.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Chopping some carrots Japan looked over to see China already cooking something on his wok and Finland seasoning the ham they were going to boil instead of bake because of the burned oven.

Music was heard at the entrance as Prussia, Spain and France carried in their huge box the DJ set used back at the Halloween event.

By the sound of the cheering America the DJ set was being put together in the living room.

Japan looked at his costume and sigh. He will have to ask the micro-nations to give him back his regular clothes, this outfit was very unusual for him and he saw no reason to be wearing it.

Just as he was thinking of asking them for his clothes back Sealand walked in the kitchen and sat across the counter where Japan was finishing cutting the vegetables.

Sealand started chatting happily about what he wanted for Christmas until Japan finally asked him about the outfit he was wearing.

"You are a nutcracker Japan! I though it will be a nice idea to share some Christmas spirit." Sealand then looked down sadly at his lap. "..but if you don't like it…"

Japan not wanting to hurt Sealand's feeling and finally finding out that it was just one of those Christmas customs did he accepted to wear it.

Sealand quickly smiled at Japan and said he was happy to have someone like him to share some Christmas spirit.

A loud heavy metal song came up startling Japan and accidently cutting his two fingers. Trying to move his bloody fingers away from the vegetables quickly he grabbed a napkin to sustain more blood from seeping out.

"You're bleeding!" yelled a startled Sealand as he tried finding the first kit aid. Quickly finding it in one of the cabinet he climbed over the counter and took Japan's fingers to the sink to rinse them out.

Then he put some medicine and put on a maple pattern bandage over it. Finally he gave it a quick peck on the bandage fingers and patted them softly.

"How…?" Japan was surprise to see Sealand taking care of his cut so kindly.

"When I was smaller and jerk England took care of me he was always bandaging me over. I always tended to hurt myself when I played outside with others so he was always there to make it better. I just did what he usually did to me. When his not a jerk he could be a very caring person…just don't tell him I said that!" said a flustered Sealand.

Japan though about what Sealand just said and smiled inwardly. _'So England-san does care about Sealand-kun, how kind.'_

"Are you ok Japan aru?!"

Looking to the side he saw China fondling over his tiny injury. Reassuring that Sealand already took care of it did they proceed in finishing preparing dinner.

More music blasted throughout the house as England yelled at the trouble makers to lower the ruckus down. With the sound of it just encourage the DJ players to turn up the music higher.

America came in the kitchen with a bunch of Santa hats and forcefully put it on China and Finland. Sealand already having one and Japan wearing the nutcracker outfit did he laughed it out and went back to put Santa hats to anybody with an empty head, even Canada's polar bear had a Santa hat.

Outside the evening was settling and the Christmas lights danced along the house brightening and welcoming the coming nations.

Out in the North Pole a certain jolly person was getting ready to deliver presents to all the nice children of the world.

* * *

**Omake:**

Liechtenstein was talking to Tanzania, a female nation from the Africa eastern regions, about the YCM.

"So the group focuses their attention towards male-male relationships?" asked Tanzania a little spectacle at knowing that this innocent nation was into that kind of hobbies.

"Well puts it more like full time supervision towards a true cause. I believe it's an interesting idea." said Liechtenstein as looked at her brother approaching them.

Tanzania though about it and quickly asked her one last question. "So you as a member of the YCM, what do you ship?"

Liechtenstein smiled sweetly and replied "SwissSushi" just as Switzerland called for her to follow him. Seeing that Tanzania had a confuse look Liechtenstein pointed at Switzerland and silently mouthed Japan as she used her fingers to draw a heart.

Getting what Liechtenstein just said, she giggled and waved goodbye to her. Now she was interested in the YCM, maybe she should ask for a membership.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas readers, hope you guys had an awesome Christmas!**

**So I wasn't able to finish this story before Christmas without rushing it so instead I will just continue it at the slow pace I've been doing so far. Being a senior really can take a toll on me but I will continue this for the love of Hetalia!**

**Hmm I think the story is midway, there is still much to cover with Japan…hey when did you get your katana back?!**

**Japan: *holds his katana in front of him* "I will not fall victim of your imagination author-san."**

***Tanzania is an OC from **_**couples girl**_**. **

_**Gracias**_** - thank you (Spanish)  
**_**Fratello **_**– brother (Italian)  
**_**Ja**_** - yes (Germany)**

**Any request for this story I will gladly consider putting it in, well don't forget to comment. ^^**


	7. Unexpected Forced Hitaus

Sorry to all the readers who were following my updates, don't worry I haven't dropped this story.

So I wasn't able to complete this story because my computer's battery just had to play suicidal on me just after Christmas. So I haven't been able to do anything this past three months, which has been hard.

So now I finally I got my computer fixed (finally!) This story, _A Kiku Christmas_ will be continued again staring on November 2013 because as you can see its not Christmas anymore and I'm not in a Christmas mood anyways.

I will delete this note and replace it when I put up the new chapter. I'll be adding several other stories I've been working on during the hiatus. Anyways keep an eye to those new stories my lovely children~


End file.
